Мэй Мироку
Мэй Мироку была торговкой из Энбизаке в Джакоку, а также совладелицей магазина Мироку. Она вышла замуж за Кая Мироку совсем юной, а позже стала помогать ему в их галантерейном бизнесе. Она также завела приятельские отношения с их конкуренткой, Кайо Судо. После Великого пожара, который охватил большую часть города, Мэй помогала своему отцу ухаживать за выжившими. Биография Ранние годы Мэй родилась в где-то в 800-е года в семье врача из Энбизаки и его жены-люцифенианки. Отец многому её обучил, а потому повзрослевшая Мэй немало знала о медицине. В какой-то момент умерла мать девушки. Когда Мэй было шестнадцать, она вышла замуж за Кая Мироку и начала помогать тому в их бизнесе, исполняя различные поручения по городу, пока муж работал в магазине. В какой-то момент Кай подарил Мэй красное кимоно, которое сшил для неё, и девушка носила его очень часто. Позже у них появилось две дочери, которых чета назвала Мику и Рин. Узнав об удивительном мастерстве местной швеи, Кайо Судо, в 838 году, Мэй стала тайно заказывать у конкурентки наиболее сложные для них самих заказы.Акт 1 Трагедия по соседству thumb|Кай и Мэй обсуждают происшествие. В том же году Энбизаку охватил великий пожар, но Мэй со своими дочерьми была в этот момент дома. Поскольку дом семьи Мироку находился на другой стороне реки, Мироку бедствие обошло стороной, если не считать обожжённой руки Кая. Позже женщина помогала своему отцу, лечившему пострадавших в беде. Так, она лечила Кайо Судо, которая получила серьёзные ожоги всего тела и поступила в больницу, будучи в коматозном состоянии. Тогда же Мэй узнала, что ни муж её приятельницы, ни сын не выжили при пожаре. Однажды Мэй, ухаживающая за Кайо, обнаружила, что та пришла в себя, и поспешила выразить свою радость: то, что Кайо выжила, было просто чудом, и Мэй объяснила это швее. С тёплой улыбкой она заметила, что ею семью пожар почти не затронул, а вот швея пострадала серьёзно. Кайо справилась о своём сыне, и услышав вопрос, Мэй запаниковала, но в конце-концов покачала головой и с сожалением произнесла, что Кайо была единственной выжившей в её сгоревшем дотла дома. Мэй старалась утешить швею, которая горько плакала. Фонд Фризис помог отстроить пострадавший город, и Мэй обратилась к ним, чтобы помочь Кайо восстановить её жилище, наполнить его мебелью и инструментами. Мэй ориентировалась на свою память, стараясь воспроизвести интерьер как можно ближе к тому, что было раньше.Акт 2 В какой-то момент Мэй начала сотрудничать с Перье Кюти Марлон в торговом доме Фризис, получая через неё огромное количество заказов на кимоно от иностранных бизнес-леди.Акт 4 Возвращение швеи В первой половине 842 года Кайо наконец-то вернулась в Энбизаку, и узнав об этом, Мэй попросила Мику пойти и поприветствовать женщину, показать ей отстроенный заново дом, поскольку самой Мэй нездоровилось. Несколько недель спустя Мэй и Кай отправились на прогулку, в то время как Мику ушла на свидание с Киджи Ярерой, оставив Рин присматривать за домом. В том же году Мэй заболела и оказалась прикована к постели. Её отец сказал, что Мэй, заболевшая простудой, почувствует себя лучше уже к следующему утру. Рин присматривала за отдыхавшей дома матерью до конца дня.Акт 3 Когда Мэй выздоровела, она вернулась к работе: улице стояла тёплая весенняя погода. Женщина продолжила работать с Перье из ТД Фризисов, которая рассказала Мэй, что хочет поймать якобы живущую где-то здесь русалку. Предаваясь воспоминаниям Однажды Мэй прогуливалась по главной улице со своим мужем. Пересекая мост, она посмотрела на ожоги Кая, отметив, что они никуда не пропали. Кай поинтересовался, почему Мэй упомянула об этом, добавив, что это слишком уж давняя история. Мэй же начала настаивать, что ожоги можно было бы вылечить, если бы только Кай позволил отцу Мэй заняться ими. Мужчина отрезал, что они не должны беспокоить врача, тем более, что он может даже двигать пальцами безо всяких проблем, и в подтверждение своих слов он без труда сжал пальцы несколько раз. Мэй попыталась было возразить, но Кай прервал её, сославшись на то, что огромное количество людей погибло в пожаре, и они должны быть благодарны Богу, что Кай почти что не пострадал. Вспомнив о пожаре, случившемся четыре года назад, Мэй почувствовала некоторый страх, и спросила, почему он вообще был в ту ночь в городе, ведь обычно её муж всегда запирался дома за работой. Кай сказал, что он просто хотел полюбоваться пейзажем, и в то время, как несколько людей, что были там, получили ожоги, он был на холме. После он добавил: то, что Мэй, Мику и Рин не пострадали, было достаточным поводом для радости. Мэй в ответ тут же напомнила, что погибло немало людей, а Кай заметил, что в этот прохладную вечернюю погоду лицо жены было бледным. Он предложил вернуться домой, но торговка сказала, что она должна быть в одном месте. Её муж решил, что Мэй отправляется в торговый дом, и поинтересовался, продолжает ли Перье говорить о русалках. Удивлённая Мэй спросила, откуда он об этом знает. Кай объяснил, что ходил к Перье, когда Мэй заболела, и, соответственно, слышал эту историю от самой Перье. Затем мужчина отметил, что он сомневается, что Мэй сможет помочь Перье найти русалку. Поражённая женщина уточнила, что речь шла просто об очередном заказе. Когда её муж извинился за то, что заставляет её работать с иностранцами, юная жена уверила его, что это совсем её не беспокоит. Они вернулись на мост вместе, попрощались, и Мэй отправилась к холму, в сторону торгового дома. Кровь на улицах Где-то около полуночи Мэй возвращалась домой. Она дошла до торгующим собой магазина, что был под холмом, и вдруг перед ней появилась Кайо Судо. Напуганная внезапным её появлением, Мэй поприветствовала швею и спросила, что та делает здесь так поздно. Seeing Kayo silently approach her while taking out a pair of scissor blades, the draper realized the woman's intent to kill her and immediately turned to flee before the tailor pinned her down in the shoulder. As Mei tried to call for help, Kayo stabbed her in the throat, silencing her. When Kayo continued stabbing her in the throat with each blade repeatedly, Mei tried resisting but failed, growing weaker with each stab. Barely breathing and unable to put up further resistance, Mei was finally killed with a stab through the chest.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Наследие Immediately after her death, Mei was stripped of her torn kimono by Kayo, retailoring the red dress for herself; her naked corpse was later discovered in the main street the morning after her death and rumors quickly spread throughout Enbizaka. Detective Eikichi and Constable Uibee began investigating the case, inferring her murder was done with some sort of blade.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Kayo later murdered Mei's daughters, wearing all three women's articles of clothing while confronting Kai before murdering him as well shortly before her arrest. When asked why she had murdered the women while on trial, Kayo claimed it was because they were in an affair with her husband. She was soon after convicted and executed for her crimes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka When Gakusha asked about Kayo's gibbeted head, the monk was told about her ghastly murder of Mei and the other Mirokus.The Weathered Head at Onigashima Личность и характер Mei was a kind and compassionate woman, dedicated to helping others over herself. Having been born to an interracial couple, Mei made no distinction between the native Jakokuese and foreigners from Maistia and Evillious, treating everyone with a charitable demeanor. This openness and generosity extended to business as well, readily requesting the help of Kayo Sudou despite theoretically being the Mirokus' business rival. She continued to maintain a friendship with the tailor even after the great fire, helping comfort and rehabilitate the woman as best she could. Mei also loved her husband deeply, always wearing the red kimono he tailored for her for their wedding.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 Despite this, Mei demonstrated a mild fear regarding the fire, devastated by the amount of death it incurred and the fact her anti-social husband had gone out on such a night.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 She was similarly not above deceiving her husband, having dealt with Kayo while keeping their relationship a secret from Kai.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 However, Mei ultimately fled in terror from Kayo's apparent murderous intent up until her death.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Умения и навыки Due to her being the daughter of a doctor, Mei was knowledgeable about medicine, allowing her to assist her father in treating patients. As the madam of the Miroku family, Mei was proficient at business, running errands and the day-to-day public interactions with their customers with a dedicated fervor. Because of these skills and her likeable personality, the young woman demonstrated some adequate social skills and bedside manner.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 Связь с другими персонажами Кай Мироку: муж Мэй, которого та очень любила. Отношения в этой паре были очень нежными: так, Мэй постоянно носила красное кимоно, которое Кай сшил специально для свадьбы. Однако Мэй очень беспокоила ненависть мужа к иностранцам и то, что он явно сыграл какую-то подозрительную роль в Великом пожаре. Мику Мироку: дочь Мэй, которую та очень любила. Рин Мироку: дочь Мэй, которую та очень любила. Рин заботилась о своей матери, когда та заболела. Кайо Судо: знакомая Мэй, которая позже её и убила. Мэй старалась поддерживать тёплые отношения с нею и, считая Кайо достаточно хорошей швеёй, время от времени брала у своей знакомой заказы, несмотря на свой собственный бизнес и на то, что они были конкурентками. После пожара Мэй сделала всё, что могла, чтобы помочь Кайо, окружив её заботой. Позже Мэй была убита своей приятельницей. Дополнительно * Иероглиф, которым записывается имя Мэй, означает «тёмный» (冥). * Иероглифы, которые используются в её фамилии, буквально значат «36» (三六). Альбом «Семь преступлений и наказаний» * Фамилия Мироку состоит из атомного номера криптона — это отсылка к Crypton Future Media Inc., выпустившей Мейко. * Мэй частично использует имя представляющего её вокалоида, Мейко: оба имени начинаются с «Мэй». * Согласно Кагуре Окто, Мику передались эльфегортские черты прабабушки Мэй.Глава 1, акт 5 Галерея |-|Концепт-арт = Mirokucoupleprofilecrop.png|Профиль четы Мироку в ранобэ «7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки» |-|Песни = Redkimono.jpg|Мэй в PV песни «Швея из Энбизаки» |-|Книги = KayoWaltz3.png|Мэй (слева) в книге «Вальс Зла: Путеводитель по Смертным Грехам» KaiMeiTailor.png|Мэй в ранобэ «7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки» Miroku_family.png|Там же |-| Манга = QuartetsKayoBlack.png|Мэй в манге «Квартет Зла» Появления *Швея из Энбизаки (первое появление) *Оставленная на ветру голова в Онигасиме (косвенное упоминание) *Семь преступлений и наказаний (косвенное упоминание) *7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки *Вальс Зла: Путеводитель по Смертным Грехам *Семь преступлений и наказаний (рассказ) (только упоминается) *Квартет Зла (не канон) *Лес Зла *Королевство Зла *Семь преступлений и наказаний (альбом) Примечания «7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки», глава 1 Иное en:Mei Miroku es:Mei Miroku Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Мироку Категория:Джакоку Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Мейко